Hide and Seek
by Scarlett Rose Assassin
Summary: Ch. 3 up When your idols are held captive...who ya gonna call? The Ruka Club! If they're not held captive, too... THE END! IT'S THE END! READ IT!
1. Default Chapter

Hide and Seek

****

BRITNEY BASHING AHEAD – YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! 

Disclaimer: The day I own any of these shows will be the day Britney Spears and Dreamstreet are run out of business. ::sighs:: And as long as we're dreaming… I'd like a million dollars. No? Ah well…

AN from Candice: If any of you want to join the I Love Ruka fan club, e-mail me!

Com-You Have Mail.

Can-Ok… ::opens:: Wha- _DANG!!_ ::all 58 messages about club::

Prologue after the Prologue

Dija- Hey, all right, we get our own cruise ship!  
Candice- The great luxury liner _Anime_!

Ship's Crew- And how are you going to do that?

::Dija and Candice kick the crew's butt and tie them up at the dock::

Dija- That's how.

Captain- Owie…

************

The stars

Ruka, Yaten, Chibi-usa, and Michiru- Sailor Moon

Duo, Quatre, and Heero- Gundam Wing

Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Android 17- DBZ

Jim Hawking- Outlaw Star

Tails, Sonic, Carmen*, and Bandit*- STH (4-eva!!) [* denotes original character]

Keiko, Hope, Eva, Jackie- The real people!

Robyn- the evil fangirl, also real…

CJ and Dija AKA Scarlett Rose Assassin and Arreiyenne, your favorite authors!!

Cameo appearance by- Tenchi Masaki!!

************

:: Bandit and Sonic are on stage, facing the audience::

Sonic- Are there any Britney Spears fans in the house?

:: couple hands in the back::

:: Sonic and Bandit withdraw weapons, a large shotgun and a menacing looking glaive, respectively::

Sonic- ::evil grin:: As I was saying, are there any Britney Spears fans in the house? 

:: crickets chirp, pin drops::

Bandit- Muuuuch better. We gotta head back to the control tower. Gotta keep a lookout ya know!

Sonic- Catch ya on the flip! Enjoy the show!

::exit, stage left, ala Snagglepuss::

Ch 1. The "I LOVE RUKA" CLUB!!

::Sonic and Bandit in Control Central::

Sonic- Uh, Bandit?

Bandit- Yeah?

S- What *does* that Yaten-guy have that *I* don't?!?!?!?!

B- ::gasps:: Did I hear a bit of jealousy in your tone?

S- ::blushes:: You didn't hear that!!!!

B- ::rolls eyes:: Suuure… But anyway, I'm gonna go downstairs. Another round of "Pull the Ruka" is coming up, and I can't miss it!

---Room: The I love Ruka club---

CJ- Ruka is mine!!

Carmie- No mine!!  
Keiko- NO MINE!

Hope- Nooo! MIIINE!

Robyn- MINEMINEMINE!!!

Eva- MIIIIINE!!!

:: 6 way fight over Ruka:: -_-;;

::Tenchi walks in…cracks up…and leaves::

Bandit- Who cares about them? As long as I have my Yaten-chan, I'll be fine.

Dija- **Your** Yaten-chan? Hardly!!

Keiko- ::jumps out of Ruka fight:: I agree with her. Who do you think you are, saying **your** Yaten-chan?

Bandit- Whatcha gonna do about it?

Dija- Unleash the secret weapon! Candice! ::pulls her from fight::

CJ- Oi! I was winning!

Bandit- ::scoffs:: Candy? What's a girl named Candy gonna to do me?

CJ- ::growls, runs toward Bandit::

B- Oh, I've seen this before. This is when Carmen gets called…AAAHHHH!!!!

::CJ head-butts Bandit across room::

B- Oh, what happened? ::rubs head::

Dija- You just called her one of the "Forbidden Names". Here's a list. ::pulls out scroll that runs to floor::

---5 minutes later---

Dija- …and last but not least, Meatball Head!

CJ- WHAT?!?!?!

Dija- It was just an example. Go back to fighting!

CJ- Ok. MINE!!!!

Bandit- That's it, I'm going back to Control Central…

---Control Central---

Sonic- What happened? Lost a fight?

Bandit- Shut up…

---I love Ruka room---

CJ- Whatcha doin'?

Dija- Nuthin much…Uh, Candice, who's over there with Ruka?

CJ- O_o

::both turn around to see everyone tied up to various objects and Ruka + Robyn gone::

Dija- ::walkie-talkie:: Bandit, we have a Code R!!!!

Bandit- Sonic! Press "The Button"!!!

::Sonic does so, red lights start flashing and sirens go off::

Voice- Warning: This is not a drill. Will the following please take efficient hiding places- Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Android 17, Jim Hawking, Duo, Quatre, Heero, Jackie, and just in case, Michiru and Chibiusa should hide, too.

End Chapter 1

Afterthoughts: Okay, just so you know. Bandit is a raccoon, and she has a sword. She likes swords. And Carmen is an otter, who has ice powers. Both of them are Arreiyenne's original characters. Great, huh? What would be really great is if all the people who read this would review it, too! So why don't you just click that button right now and send some feedback! Arigatoo, minna-san, hope you enjoyed the first part!


	2. Chapter 2The Hideout

Ch. 2- The Hideout

---Tails' Room---

Tails- Ugh, I'm so bored.

::knock at door::

Tails- Whoa, hey, you're that Ruka-guy.

Ruka- Yep.

Tails- May I say something?

Ruka- Sure.

T- You know a girl with brown hair, tan fur, green eyes, and little ears?

R- Uh-huh…

T- She's mine. Hands off.

R- ::chuckles:: You can have her, kid.

---The Hallways---

Bandit- How's it going up there, B.B.?

Sonic- All clear. And you?

B- Lookin' good to me. I…AHHHHHH!!!!! ::cold impish laughter is heard as the line dies out::

S- B-chan! NOOOOOOO!!! 

---Tails' room---

T- O_O I just noticed something!

R- What?

T- You're a… you're a… YOU'RE A…

R- A what?

T- ::whispers:: You're a girl!

R- And? Got a problem with that?

T- *blink* ::over walkie-talkie:: Carmen, is there something you neglected to tell me?

C-What on earth are you talking about?

T- ::Looks over at Ruka who is shaking her head fiercely:: Nevermind. So, how's the hunt?

C-Not so good. We can't find anyone!  
R- ::snickers::

C- What was that?

T- Uhh…. That was… the TV! It's really funny! Well, talk to ya later! ::hangs up::

R- Nice save.

::Knock on door::

T- Hello?

Goten- Hi. Can we stay in here?

Trunks- Don't forget about me!

T- Erm…okay, sure!

---THE PLAN---

Candice- Ok, here's the plan. We block her off at these three places. Hope, you and Keiko go to the arcade. Eva, you and Carmen wait in the Stardust Café. Khadija, you're with me!  
All- Yes ma'am!  
Keiko- All hands in! ::circle of hands(and paws):: We'll get everyone back, no matter what that bitch does! One, two, three!

All- RUKA RULES!!

Eva- So is Trunks, and Gohan, and Duo, and Heero, and especially SETSUNA!!! And…

CJ- Hope!!!

Hope- ::hits Eva with a big hammer::

Eva- Well, at least I can think of me and Setsuna doing… ::falls unconscious:: X___X

Afterthoughts- Yes, it's a rather short chapter. Oh, the Setsuna that Eva refers to is the one from Angel Sanctuary(which I don't own, either). Thanks to Usa and Asuka (Asuka happens to BE Robyn, so…) for reviewing the first chapter. It makes me feel better! And thank you to whoever decides to review this chapter, too! Hope you laugh!


	3. Chapter 3 The End

---Tails' room…once again---

~All the hiders are now hanging out and drinking soda.~

S- ::storms in door:: Arrgh…

T- What's wrong?

S- She… she got Bandit…

Yaten- Your girlfriend?

S- ::glares at Yaten:: She likes you, not me, idol boy!!!

Y- All you need is some confidence! 

Duo- Yeah, what he said, and we can help ya out, too!

S- Easy for you to say!  
Y- What, you think its easy having 20 girls after you?

T- Glad I only have one. ::looks up to the ceiling:: I owe you.

Jackie- I wouldn't be saying that if I were you. I only have one, too, and you see where I am right now?

T- ::looks back up:: Please God, please…

Sonic- You guys would really help me out?

All- Yeah!

Sonic- Will it actually WORK???

Jim- Of course it'll work. Especially if you get confidence from me, seeing that I'm a genius and all.

All- ::roll eyes::

Duo- As soon as we get out of this torture chamber, or away from that girl, we'll help ya out.

~Scene flicks to black and white and back~

Goten+Trunks- Guys, we just had a really creepy feeling.

::sudden tapping on the roof makes everyone look up in fear::

????- MOMMY!  
All(Especially Jackie)- AAAAAAH!

::Robyn drops from A.C. vent::

R-*_* My Sugar Daddy(Gohan)! Trunks! Goten! Juunanagou!

All mentioned above- Aaaah!   
R- Jim Hotness! Duo! Quatre! Heero! 

AMA-AAAH!  
R- Ruka! Mommy!

AMA- AAAAH!

R- ::pauses and turns:: And who might you be?

Y- Ummm… Yaten?

R- Oh. Ruka! Yaten! Mommy!

AMA- AAAH! 

::Sonic steps forward and grabs her by the collar::

S- Where is she? Where's my Bandit?!

R- I've got her and she's never coming back!

T- ::pales:: Wait a sec… I haven't heard from Carmen in a while…

R- What, the furry girl? I got her too!

T- WHAAAAT?! ::joins Sonic::

__cut scene to large room__

Eva- THIS SUCKS ASS!!!

Hope- No shit.

Eva- ::returns to her previous thoughts of Setsuna::

Hope- ::returns to searching for the sledgehammer to make Eva suffer::

Carmen- Um… Bandit?

B- What?

C- I have to go the bathroom…

All- HOLD IT!

B- ::Is trying to cut through the bars with her sword:: This isn't working… 

Keiko- ::pokes Bandit, and points to CJ::

Both- ::think, then grin evilly::

Bandit- Hey, CANDY!

CJ-WHAT? ::does full charge at Bandit::

B- ::jumps out of the way, leaving Candice to break a hole in the cage wall::

YES!! It worked!

All- ::cheer:: ^__^

CJ- ::bows::

Dija- It's time to rescue our friends and idols! CHARGE!!!

CJ- But we can't hurt Robyn.

All- Why not?

C- Britney?

All- Oh yeah! 

Eva- In every single way, we're gonna get back at that pink little brat. T_T

~Chapter 4-The Rescue!~

---Tails' room, once again---

Robyn- Now I've got you all!

ALL- ::tied up in a large net in the ceiling:: HEEEELP!

???- is on the way!  
R- WHAT? ::sees all the girls caught earlier:: How'd you guys get out?

Carmen- With skill! Now it's time for you to chill out! ::uses ice powers to freeze Robyn into an ice chamber::

R- Waaah!

Candice- We can't do this to her!

All(including peeps in the net)- Why not?

Candice- Britney?

All- Oh yeah!  
Keiko- Well, there is one thing we can do to her… ::grins evilly::

---Big Room Between Hallways---

Carmen- I'm pooped…

Hope- No shit, kid.

Ruka- I never thought I'd be so happy to see my fanclub again.

RFC- We love you too, Ruka!

Eva- May we?

Ruka-…Ah, what the hey. Why not?

All- YAY!!! ::start pulling on Ruka::

Ruka- ^___^

Tenchi(where has he been?)- ::walks by, cracks up, and leaves::

Jackie- ::sighs:: I'm the one with Robyn chasing after me and calling me "Mommy". There's no fanclub for me to join?

Keiko- I know what you mean, kid. The Yaten fanclub just disintegrated.

Jackie- Got a kid calling you "Mommy"?

Keiko- Hehe… ^_^; You belong in the Mothering club.

Sonic- Um… Bandit?

Bandit- Yeah?

S- ::looks back at Yaten and Duo::

Both- ::thumbs up::

S- ::hugs Bandit:: I missed you!  
B- O_O; Uh, I missed you too…

Tails- Carmie, may I ask you something?

Carmen- Sure.

T- ::whispers something in C's ear::

C- O_O ::slaps Tails:: Pervert!

T- I'm serious! And confused, just like when you watched those tapes!

-FLASHBACK-

Tails- ::sitting in corner, Takeshi style::

Sonic- What's wrong, little buddy?

T- Carmen was watching her Sailor Stars tapes again… 

S- And?

T- ::grabs Sonic:: I don't get it! I'm scared and confused!  
-End Flashback-

T- ::curled up in a little ball:: I… I just don't get it…

C- Weirdo…

Eva- Ever since we've been chasing/ running after Robyn, I…Hey, where is she anyway?

---Outside, back of ship--- 

::A boat is being pulled along.::

Stereo- All act like me, dress like me, just don't give a fu–I'd never say that!

Guy in the back-SUGA!

Robyn- ::is tied up:: I can't stand it anymore! Change the frickin song!!! ::tries to reach for the button but fails::  
Stereo- I'm the Suga Baby, the real Suga Baby! All you otha suga babies are just imitatin', so won't the real suga baby please stand up, please stand up, please stand up!

~~~End

So, how's you like it? I know, it's kinda short, but I had fun makin' it! So did Arreiyenne, this was a fun little project. Again thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, I hope you laughed until your sides hurt…or until water came out of your eyes-whichever came first. Please review the end, I'd really like it!!! Bai bai!!!

~ Scarlett


End file.
